Book Of Characters
by A Blue Muffin
Summary: The best place to submit your original characters' biographies so other readers and authors can understand and learn more about your character! More information in the story. *I do not own Club Penguin, and I doubt I ever will*
1. Chapter 1

**I have another type of story to share with you!**

**Many of you have original characters, or OC's. Sometimes you submit them to stories ( like mine, "Some Short Stories" ) and need to put down information about the character. Now, you can fill out this form in the comments, and I'll publish it so authors or readers can easily find more information about your character. **

**Obviously, this is optional. It just might be easier.**

**Oh, and yes, you can submit multiple characters.**

_Name:_

_Nickname (Optional):_

_Feather Colors:_

_Hair:_

_Eye Color:_

_Glasses?_

_Usual Outfit:_

_Personality:_

_History:_

_Job (Optional):_

_EPF Agent? If so, what type?_

_Good or Evil?_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Fears:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Quotes:_

_Family:_

_*Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Optional):_

_Other:_

_*Note: If used in a specific story, your character may not have the same family, boyfriend, or girlfriend if one if the three if a canon character._

_-CC_


	2. Cuddles140 (CC)

_Name:_ Cuddles140

_Nickname (Optional):_ CC

_Feather Colors:_ Light blue

_Hair:_ Light blonde-brown. Braided or in a ponytail, usually.

_Eye Color:_ Bright blue

_Glasses?_ Yup, the black nerdy ones.

_Usual Outfit:_ Blue, yellow, or red sweatshirt or tank top (depending on the season) and denim shorts or jeans (once again depending on season. Will wear brown leather boots or blue sneakers.

_Personality:_ Kind and funny. Extremely book smart, but not very street smart. Clumsy.

_History:_ Doesn't know where parents are. Was an agent for PSA.

_Job (Optional):_ EPF Agent

_EPF Agent? If so, what type?_ Field/ Tech Agent.

_Good or Evil?_ Good

_Strengths:_ Knowledge, speed

_Weaknesses:_ Personal loyalty, clumsiness

_Fears:_ Failure

_Likes:_ Drawing and reading

_Dislikes:_ vegetables and evil

_Quotes:_ "DFTBA." "Unicorns!"

_Family:_ ?

_*Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Optional):_ Likes Gary

_Other:_ Is a nerd and not exactly popular

_*Note: If used in a specific story, your character may not have the same family, boyfriend, or girlfriend if one if the three if a canon character._

**Here is the first biography! And it's CC's! **

**Keep submitting, and look for me on Club Penguin (server: Blizzard) because I'll probably be on later.**


	3. Penguin7869 (Penny)

_Name:_ Penguin7869

_Nickname:_ Penny (call her this, call her penguin7869 and she'll kill you)

_Feathers:_ shiny brown

_Eyes:_ emerald green with moving blue flames aroun the pupil

_Hair:_ wavy fiery red, black widow style

_Personality:_ just like her ninja element, fire, but she is a loyal friend with a heart of gold

_Usual Outfit:_ fire ninja suit/epf medic/yellow hoodie or (for special occasions) green polkadot dress

_History:_ one of the only penguins in history to be a ninja and an epf were all mysteriously killed by an unknown penguin (later revealed to be her EX) penny is currently the team medic for squad alpha.

_Job:_ epf agent/ninja  
agent type: medical team leader, and squad alpha medic.

_Good/Evil:_ good

_Strength:_ her ninja and agent skills, her heart of gold and remarkable courage.

_Weakness:_ her boyfriend and her friends

_Fear:_arachnophobia

_Likes: _the colour green, the stars, chocolate, being a fire ninja and her friends

_Dislikes:_PINK, JB, HERBERT, TUSK, LICORICE, MORNINGS, AND PENGUINS CALLING HER PENGUIN7869

_Quotes:_ "Watch it, or I'll burn yo cookies" "My greatest ninja skill is reducing an enemy to a quivering lump with my epic sassiness (she can actually do that btw)"

_Family:_ dead, but she considers Rookie her lil bro

_Boyfriend:_ Jace (read waddles26813's stories)


	4. Lake Blue1

_Name:_ Lake Blue

_Feather color:_ Peach

_Hair:_ In warmer weather, it's The Head-Turner (brown bun), and in cooler weather, it's The Midnight (black bun). Most of the time it's brown.

_Eye color:_ Dark Brown

_Glasses:_ None, but she wears the White Diva Sunglasses.

_Usual Outfit:_ EPF- Alpha Suit, Alpha Pumps, Grey Heather Scarf. Casual- A blue hoodie, green checkered shoes, green scarf, and a water bottle or blue shoulder bag.

_Personality:_ Very calm and cheerful most of the time. Shy at first, but then gets very chatty. She is very smart, and is considered by her (boy) classmates as the teachers' pet. She is a great listener and she is willing to help her friends and give them advice. She doesn't deal very well with criticism, and she is a little more emotionally vulnerable. But she is very hard-working and considerate (most of the time XD). She occasionally procrastinates.

_History:_ Born in a regular family, she moved out by herself in high school. She is an only child, but she has 28 puffles to keep her company. O.o

_Job:_ She attends Club Penguin University, but she frequently leaves due to important missions. Her teachers all know she's an EPF agent, so they excuse her, much to her classmates' dismay. When she's not busy she works at the Pizza Parlor.

_EPF Agent:_ She is a field agent, in the Comm group (Comm stands for Communication, right? xD)

_Good or Evil:_ Good, unless you count making fun of Herbert evil XD

_Strengths:_ Very flexible (She can do the splits, high kick, etc), fairly cooperative, a pretty good leader, knows when to say something and when not to, she has good logic skills, AND she can kick down Herbert's door. :D

_Weaknesses: _She is not great at sports, and she despises writing essays and acting classes. She tends to avoid preps and jocks, as they annoy her. She can be hit very hard when her friends are hurt or in trouble, so she will likely do whatever she can to help them.

_Fears:_ She fears failure the most. She doesn't want to fail a mission or fail a test. She is also easily creeped out by Halloween, and stays indoors on Halloween night. She is daily easily scared.

_Likes:_ Fruit, friends, teachers, school, pizza, writing stories, and drawing.

_Dislikes:_ Bugs, Doing the dishes, and really hot weather.

_Quotes:_ Watch Your Language!, That's not cool!, Moof!, and whatever she and Jessie creates.

_Family:_ Unspoken of. Her sister-like friend is Jessie.


End file.
